


Stolen

by One_Real_Imonkey



Series: Twisted Memories AU [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Galidraan Happens Differently, Established Relationship, Good Parent Jango Fett, Mental Torture, Mentions of Slavery, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Planet Kamino (Star Wars), Protective Dooku (Star Wars), Protective Jango Fett, The Force, but also evil dooku, evil grandpa dooku, mentioned galidraan, mind wipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey
Summary: Jango took the bounty hoping to track down the people behind Galidraan.He found them, or rather, they found him.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Twisted Memories AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146377
Comments: 8
Kudos: 261





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> You don't need to have read One When Parted to read this, but they're in the same universe.  
> Basically, established Jangobi, post TPM, pre AOTC.  
> I don't own Star Wars.  
> Please enjoy.

Jango had wished he’d listened to his  riduur on many occasions, but never more than here.

Obi-Wan had told him he’d had a bad feeling, asked him to take  verde with him, to stay safe.

To come back home.

He'd promised he’d come back  home.

Stripped of his armour and chained to a wall, staring into the face of the man that had slaughtered his people, he wanted nothing more than to be home.

“Jango Fett.”

“Dooku!”

“Galidraan was a mistake, honest and awful and I swear to you, I did not know you would be sold to slavery by the Governor, or else I would have chosen another prison.”

Jango didn’t answer, just glared. He didn’t believe for a second the bastard was actually apologising.

“You know, I've always believed your kind were rabid and violent and dangerous, and I don’t believe for a second you were as innocent as Galidraan as some of you seem to claim, but it proved many things to me, little king. You killed, what was it, six Jedi on Galidraan, do you honestly expect me to  believe you fell in love with one afterwards?”

What?

What the hells did their grudge have to do with his riduur, this was between the two of them?

“Obi-Wan is a good man, but he is trusting, naïve. He does not know enough about love to know that you do not love him.”

“How dare you!”

“You could never  love a Jedi, if you can even love at all, you’re a threat to him, and to Anakin. I cannot stand for that.”

“They are my  family; I would never hurt them. And I won’t let you touch them.”

“Let me, little king, you’re not in a position to let me do anything. Besides, Obi-Wan is my  grandpadawan , my  bu’ad , I believe your term for it is. I do not ever wish to harm him, but I must protect him. From himself, from you. Better a broken heart now...”

“That’s pathetic,” he spat, “if you want to kill me, you should have  a better excuse than that.”

“Kill you, no, little king, I need you alive, I have a better use for you. My new master has a plan, a project, a plan to destroy the Republic and free the Jedi from their grasp, to bring real peace.”

“Your new Master, what, are you not  Jetii anymore?”

The man’s eyes turned a sickly yellow, and Jango froze.

Sith, the man before him was a Sith. Sith like had murdered Obi-Wan's  buir , this man's own ad. Sith destroyed the Jedi, they would not free them.

Dooku's words rang in his head.

Killed six jedi.

A better use for you.

“Whatever it is you want, I won’t do it.”

“Not for all the money in the galaxy, not for a child or two of your own. Mandalorian children, not the Jedi child Obi-Wan is  raising .”

“Anakin is my son. Our son. I won’t give them up for anything.”

“You don’t really have a choice.”

“I’d rather die than ever serve you.”

“Die? But Jango, you promised your ‘son’ you’d come home to him. You  promised Obi-Wan.”

He had made that promise, but he'd met Obi-Wan in slavery, and Ani had been a slave once. They both knew the saying Freedom or Death. He hoped they’d understand, but while he’d take chains to save them, he’d rather be dead than dare do anything that could harm them, and for all Dooku preached their safety, he did not believe it. Sith did not save Jetiise, and neither his riduur nor his ad would ever Fall.

“Very passionate people,  Mandalorians , too passionate. Yours way of life is going to get Obi-Wan killed, Anakin too, Death Watch, a True Mandalorian who doesn’t like that their king lies abed with a Jedi, anyone who has a grudge with you. All it takes is one lucky assassin, or maybe it’ll be you. A nightmare of Galidraan, just another jedi to kill and when you open your eyes...”

“He is my  cyare , I would never harm him, I'll always protect him.”

“He’s better off with his own people. They both are. They're not  Mandalorians , no matter how much you might want them to be.”

“What the Hell do you want with me?”

“An army, an army of the finest trained soldiers who can kill Force sensitives and any number of threats. An army, made with your DNA. We have a room all set up for you on Kamino, they’re going to keep you there, and they’re going to Clone you, Clones with  improvements like rapid aging and larger natural  strenth . You're going to stay put, and, as a reward, they’ll give you a clone to raise as your own, plus all the money you could ever need.”

“And what, never see my  aliit again? Let those clones, those  ade die, in some war of your making. Let you make an army to kill millions of  innocents , Sith?”

“Clones are not people, Fett, and the war will happen. As for Obi-Wan and Anakin, they’re not your family, not really. And once you’re gone, they’ll realise they’re far better off without you. Obi-Wan is a remarkable Jedi, and if you weren’t holding him back, he could be one of the best. Anakin has a wealth of  potential; he doesn’t need to be tainted by Mandalorian values.”

Dooku said Mandalorian like it left a bad taste in his mouth, and Jango fumed.

How dare this bastard spout this  nonsense , how dare he think Jango didn’t love Obi-Wan, or that he’d ever harm him. That he’d willing leave them.

Or that he’d create an army of clones, treat them as non-sentient, send them as  ade into a war to die under the control of a monster like a Sith?

“I’d rather die.”

“I’m aware, but that’s not an option. However, I have an alternative. You can’t go running if you have nowhere to run to.”

“You dare touch them!”

“I’ve already told you, they are my family, I will never harm them. In fact, when the time comes, I will do everything in my power to save them.”

“Then I'll always have somewhere to run to.”

“No, you won’t. Because soon, you won’t remember you had a ‘riduur’, or an ‘ad’, or that any of your people survived Galidraan. As far as you’ll be concerned, they were all slaughtered, you were the only survivor, you escaped slavery alone, hunted bounties, and now you’ve been hired for a new job. I hope you said goodbye to the people you claim you cared about, hold onto it now, it might make this hurt less.”

And with that, all Jango could do was reel in horror, before the Sith reached forwards and started trying to peel back the layers of his mind.

His shields were good, years of Mandalorian techniques mixed with all the tips and tricks and practices Obi-Wan had shown him over the years. He heard himself screaming as the Sith threw itself at them, clawing at them, sometimes leaving deep gouges, sometimes piercing them and then hooking through the holes and tearing them wider.

But he could not stop, he could not let it through, to his memories of his friends and his family.

Obi-Wan.

Ani.

Loving faces smiling back at him as he swore ‘a month, no longer’.

He could not let the Sith take them from him.

They'd helped him rebuild after losing everything, without Obi-Wan he’d have broken...

He could not lose them.

He shuddered and sobbed and screamed as a black tendril broke through, feeling like it was wrapping itself around him, searching and probing until it found the one thing he wanted it farthest from. 

His memories.

_ Myles running forwards, face painted in disbelief, clasping his arm then pulling him into a hug/ Myles cut in half, the spray of blood and the scream and the bitter consuming rage that followed. _

_ Obi-Wan's smile as they fought for their freedom, the near-hysterical laughter as they realised, they were truly free followed by the deep kiss, ending in their falling into bed together  _ _ for _ _ the first time/ Jango escaping slavery alone, tricking pirates and bartering and fighting his way out. _

_ Ani’s shy greeting and huge follow-up hug/the bodies of the  _ _ ade _ _ the  _ _ Jetiise _ _ had slaughtered in another senseless attack. _

_ Dooku holding him in chains/  _ _ Tyranus _ _ hiring him for a new job to get revenge on the Jetiise monsters. _

Jango slumped to the floor unconscious.

.

.

.

Jango woke with a stretch in his new bed on Kamino.

He’d arrived the day before, but it had been late and he’d been tired. 

Today he was going to get a tour, get started, and finally get his revenge on the  Jetiise that had slaughtered his family on Galidraan and sold him into slavery.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:  
> Riduur- spouse  
> Verde- soldiers  
> Bu’ad- grandchild  
> Jetii- jedi  
> Buir-parent  
> Ad- child  
> Jetiise- jedi (plural)  
> Cyare- beloved  
> Aliit- family/clan  
> Ade- children 
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.  
> To the people expecting the next story in this series to be happy, I'm sorry. I swear they're coming, but uhh, this happened.  
> My Tumblr is One_Real_Imonkey.  
> Please R+R.


End file.
